Ginny
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ginny who so happens to be Eragon and Murtagh's 15 year old sister who was born two years after their mother left Eragon with his uncle. Eragon and Murtagh found out about her and are going to take her back with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ginny Fair stood in her room looking down at the drive way where her **

**Grandmother's butler was waiting to help her out of the car. She had to be **

**The most difficult old lady in the entire world. Six months before, Ginny's **

**Mother and father had died in a car accident and Ginny had been sent to live **

**With her very wealthy grandmother in England. Ginny had been adopted **

**When she was four when she had been found wondering around a forest in **

**The middle of nowhere. She had loved her parents very much. But she had **

**No idea where she came from. She had asked her parents several times but **

**They said they did not know. They said when they had been going through **

**The process of adopting her they had asked but all the people said was that a **

**Man had been hunting when he came across her. They said she had told the **

**Man her name but that was it. They said the man had shocked Ginny and her **

**Name was all he could make out of her. They had said she had kept **

**Screaming names out. But she didn't **

**Remember. All she could remember now was how happy she had been with **

**Her parents. But every night she would wake and ask herself where Eragon and **

**Murtagh was. Then she would remember she didn't know anyone by **

**Those names. It made her uneasy. What made her even more uneasy was that **

**One time when her grandmother had made her go out she had been standing **

**Out on the street waiting for her grandmother to get out of the car and she **

**Had looked over to see a guy that seemed vaguely familiar and he was **

**Staring at her. They had stared at each other before another came up to him **

**And they both looked at her before turning and walking away. It had really **

**Disturbed her. Ginny watched as the butler held her grandmothers arm and **

**Helped her out of the shiny black limo. She smirked when she saw her **

**Grandmother's lips moving.**

_**No doubt telling him he wasn't fast enough. Or he touched a bruise that's **_

_**Not there. **_**Ginny shook her head and smiled at **

**The ways of her grandmother. Her grandmother and the butler moved out of **

**Site and a few minutes later she called for Ginny.**

"**Genesis Fair do not ignore me!" She called in **

**Her cracked voice. Ginny groaned and an idea popped in her head. She **

**Looked over at her door and walked quietly over to it and stepped out. She **

**Walked over to another door that led down a flight of stairs to the kitchen. **

**She looked inside the kitchen, trying not to make any noise, and saw it **

**Disserted. She walked over to the back door and opened and stepped out into the crisp winter air. It was raining lightly so she ran to the cover of the **

**Forest. She ran a little ways to make sure no one in the house would see her **

**Through a window. She walked for a while before stopping at her favorite **

**Place. A willow tree stood bye a small creek and beneath it there was a **

**Cluster of rocks where she could sit. She pushed a curtain of willow vines **

**Out of her way gently and let them fall back into place before she proceeded **

**To a bolder that was smooth and dented in the center. She sat down and folded her legs beneath her small form and **

**Began to braid a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. This special **

**Place beneath the willow tree was one of the few things that made Ginny **

**Happy ever since the day she had been brought to live her grandmother. It **

**Was the only place she could go to get away from her difficult grandmother? **

**On days that were sunny, the sun would shine through the cracks of the **

**Vines and on rainy days, such as this on, it provided shelter from the cold **

**Wind and rain. Ginny sighed and hugged herself as she sat on the bolder. **

**She wondered if her father had ever come to this place when he was a small **

**Boy. That thought only brought tears to her eyes and she tried to sniff them **

**Away. But it didn't help and tears rolled down her face. She cried silently for **

**A few minutes before laying her head on her arms. **_**I miss Eragon and **_

_**Murtagh. **_**She thought. Her head shot up in shock. She had done it again. Who were Eragon and Murtagh?! She shook her head in frustration. **

**She walked out from under the willow tree, **

**Deciding she better not make her grandmother anymore irritated than she **

**Probably already was. It had begun to rain so she picked up her pace. **

"**Ginny." A voice behind her made her jump. She turned to see a man behind **

**Her. She stopped breathing when she recognized him as the man that had **

**Been staring at her that day she had gone out with her grandmother. She **

**Jumped back as she stared at him. He just stood there, looking at her. She **

**Began to wonder if she could run for it. He let out a breath**

**And took a step forward. Ginny took a chance tried to **

**Run. But as soon as she turned around, she bumped into someone and was **

**Knocked to the ground. She shook her head to try and clear it and looked up **

**At the man that had been with the other that day. She tried to scream but a **

**Hand clapped over her mouth.**

"**Ginny. Ginny please don't scream. It's us." She was breathing hard from fear.**

"**Who exactly is "Us"?" She tried to ask but the hand was still over her **

**Mouth so it came out muffled. The fear was still there but she began to **

**Gather the strength to fight if she needed to.**

"**I promise we are not going to hurt you." The man standing above her said. **

"**How do I know I can trust you?" She asked but it still came out muffled.**

"**Eragon. Take your hand away from her mouth so she can talk." The man above said.**

**She said. She sat there. Deciding it was useless to try and run.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Now, what did you say?' The man asked. Ginny stared at him for a second.

'How do I know I can trust you?' She asked again.

'Don't you remember?' The man behind asked. She jumped and turned to

Look at him.

'What do you want with me?' Ginny asked. She knew it was a stupid

Question. The guy frowned.

'Why doesn't she remember us Murtagh?' The frowning man asked.

Ginny's heart stopped. _Murtagh?_ She thought to herself before saying the name aloud. _It cannot be. Is this the people I have been thinking of the past years?_

'You do remember!' He said excitedly. Ginny shook her head. He frowned

Again.

'But how do you know my name then?' He asked. Ginny thought for a

Second. Should she tell them? About her remembering names of people she

Had never met? She decided she would have gone.

'I have remembered the names of two people ever sense I was four.' She

Said. 'But I do not know who they belong too. The names are Murtagh and

Eragon.' She finished. The guys face broke out into a grin.

'That's us Ginny.' he said kneeling down to her.

'Who are us?' She huffed in frustration.

'How does she not remember us?' The man named Eragon asked with the

Same frustrated voice Ginny had used. The man named Murtagh sighed.

'She was four when we sent her away, Seth.' He said in a tired voice

Pinching the bridge of his nose. Ginny saw her chance and jumped to her

Feet. She sprinted in the direction of the house.

'Ginny!' She heard one of the men yell after her. She sprinted into the house

And through the kitchen. She ran to her grandmother's sitting room and

Found her sitting a chair by the fireplace. She looked up at her.

'When I call for you, I expect an answer.' Her

Grandmother scolded as Ginny caught her breath.

'I was just outside a-and these men came and-'

Her grandmother put a hand up, silencing her.

'I do not want lies.' She said. Ginny looked at her.

'I was just almost kidnapped!' She said angrily.

Her grandmother looked at her in shock before her expression changed to

Anger.

'Don't you dare raise your voice at me? You should be ashamed of yourself.

Go to your room!' She said in her loudest voice.

'Grandmother did you not-' her grandmother raised her hand again.

'No more. Now leave.' She said and Ginny knew it was hopeless. So she

Hissed angrily and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. She made her

Way to her room slammed the door behind her. She went to her bed and laid

There thinking about the strange men. She began to feel scared and she

Looked over at the window. It was dark and it had begun to rain heavily.

Lightening flashed and she went over to pull the curtains closed before

Lying down on her bed and falling asleep. She woke up hours later when a

Hand slapped over her mouth and she looked up into the face of Eragon.

She tried to scream but she was in shock she could not even move. Eragon

Looked down at her apologetically and she just stared.

'Are you gonna scream?' He asked. She shook her head and he removed his

Hand.

'Help-' Ginny tried to scream but her voice came out in a whisper. Eragon put

His hand over her mouth. Looked at Ginny and she glared.

'Ginny I'm sorry. But we have to do this.' Eragon said in a strained voice. He

Reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He stuffed it in her mouth and

Grabbed her wrists. She began to kick and she was able to kick him in the

Stomach. He grunted but grabbed at her feet.

'Ginny I'm not going to hurt you.' He whispered to her.

'You're kidnapping me!' She said through the rag. He didn't answer and

Instead picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She grunted as she

Was slung like a sack and began calling him every name she could think of.

If only the words were not coming out like grunts. He went to the window

And Ginny struggled harder when she realized what the crazy man was about

To do. He held her tighter as he put one foot out the open window and sat on

The window seal before slinging his other leg out and they were falling.

Ginny screamed but instead of a sickening snap like a leg being broken

There was

A slight jolt and thud that happened as soon as they were out of the

Window. She opened her eyes and screamed again when saw they were not

On the ground but on something big and scaly.

'Ginny, its okay.' Eragon said from behind her. She screamed again when a

Thing looked back at her. It was big and had big shiny eyes that were a

Glowing red. She could not take any more and she felt her stomach drop as

Her eyesight died and she was lost in a world of darkness. Ginny squinted up at a blue sky peaking through thick tree branches. She

Groaned when she noticed Eragon and Murtagh kneeling beside her looking Worried

'Why won't you two just leave me alone?' She hissed. They looked relieved

When she spoke.

'How do you feel?' Murtagh asked. She glared at him.

'Do you mean how do I feel about being kidnapped cause as far as being?

Hurt I'm fine.' She said sarcastically. Murtagh sighed.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. However, what else were we supposed to do? We need you.' He

Said.

'For what?' Ginny exclaimed.

'The mission.' Eragon answered calmly. Ginny hissed through her teeth.

'What mission?' She spat. Eragon shook his head in frustration.

'I knew this was most likely going to happen.' Dominick said.

'Well… we might not want to tell her here or else she will probably run. So

Lets just take her home and we can explain things to her.' Murtagh answered and Eragon nodded.

'Wait! This is me you two crazy people are talking about!' Ginny screamed

'I am NOT going anywhere with you!' She stated as she stood to her feet.

She tried to run towards the forest but Eragon grabbed her around the waist

And stopped her. She spun around in a roar of fury and swung her fists at

Him. Eragon easily grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. Murtagh

Came up behind him and. Ginny screamed when she saw his eyes. Instead of

Being kind and sympathetic, they were angry. He walked behind her and grabbed her arms and Eragon let go of them. Ginny struggled

And yelled every curse she knew at him. Eragon grabbed her legs and he and

Murtagh carried her back where they had been. Somehow, Ginny found her

Hands and feet tied together.

'You are coming with us.' Murtagh said angrily. 'I don't care if you hate

Us the rest of your life.' He sat down next to her.

'You know Murtagh?' Eragon began, "I don't think we can carry around a tied

Up girl.' He said frowning.

'We are not going to carry her around tied up.' He said. He put his arm

Under her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her

Up.

'Now where are you taking me?' She asked. Murtagh looked down at her.

'If I answer that you will get mad.' He said. Murtagh carried Ginny for a

While before they came to a clearing where a black car sat. Eragon walked

Forward and opened the door and, Murtagh sat Ginny inside before untying

Her binds as Eragon got into the front seat. Murtagh got into the drivers seat

That is when Ginny realized that the car was parked on a dirt road.

'You might as well sleep. We're going to be driving for a while.' Murtagh

Told her.

'I'm not going to anything you say.' Ginny hissed. Murtagh chuckled.

'Ok.' Was all he said? It wasn't till Ginny's eyes began to droop and she fell

Asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up. It was dark outside and she wondered where

They were. She noticed that the car was stopped and she looked up front to

See no one else was in the car. She looked out her window and saw a

Log cabin. Then her door opened and Eragon looked at her and smiled.

'Sleep well?' He asked cheerfully. Ginny glared and crossed her arms.

'Ok if that's the way you want to be.' Seth said with a smile. 'Come on.' He

Said jerking his head back towards a cabin, the door was opened.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

'Do you really think I'm going with you?' She asked Eragon groaned and

Threw her over his shoulders. She struggled but he would not let her go until

They were inside the cabin. He dropped her on a twin-sized bed. She hissed at

He and he chuckled before walking away.

'Why can't you just let me go?' She asked anger strong in her words.

Murtagh came and stood in front of her.

'We can't.' He said. Ginny cursed, Murtagh's eyebrows shot up, and he

Shook his head.

'You are only fifteen Ginny. Don't say that again.' He ordered. Ginny

Smirked.

'And why should I listen to you?' She said slowly. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

'Because I am your older brother and you do as I say.' He stated and she

Rolled her eyes then smirked and said the worst cures she could think.

'Ginny!' Eragon said in shock as he came up behind Murtagh whose eyes

Were shooting lasers at Ginny who only laughed.

'We can spank you.' Murtagh said with a smirk.

'Yeah right!' Ginny scoffed. Murtagh rose and eyebrow and smirked.

'You don't think we can?' He asked. Ginny crossed her arms and pointed

Her nose in the air. Murtagh looked over at Eragon whose face looked amused. He looked over at Murtagh and then they both smiled before moving

Forward and grabbing Ginny.

'Ok! OK!' She screamed. They stopped. She crossed her arms and frowned. Murtagh laughed. She glared over at him and Eragon laughed.

'What is so funny?' She hissed.

'Your acting the way you used to.' Murtagh said. Ginny closed her eyes and groaned.

'Ok. Fine. Do not believe us. But you will soon enough.' Eragon said. Ginny got up from the bed and looked around the room. There was a stone fireplace over on the other side and there were two doors. She guessed one to be the door that led outside. The other she hoped was a bathroom.

'It's over there.' Eragon said pointing at one of the doors. Ginny frowned.

'Huh?' She said. Eragon smiled and pointed over to the door closest to her.

'The bathroom. It's there.' He said slowly.

'How did you know what I was looking for?' She asked. Eragon smiled.

'It's been seven hours since we took you so it's not hard to guess.' He said with a chuckle. Ginny's cheeks flamed as she moved towards the door he had motioned too. She walked in and stood in front of the mirror. _Ugh! _She thought when she saw her tear smeared face and her hair that looked like a haystack. She began to comb her hair with her fingers but it only made it worse.

'There's a brush under the sink if you need it.' Eragon called from the other side of the door. Ginny looked at the door startled. _What. The. Crap!_ Ginny thought. She heard Eragon and Murtagh laugh. _What are they? Mind readers? _She asked herself. Then she looked out the window.

Fear struck Ginny hard and she screamed. The door burst open and Eragon and Murtagh stumbled in. Ginny screamed and backed up against the wall.

'Don't come near me!' Ginny squeaked. Eragon rolled his eyes. Murtagh looked worried.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He asked. She pointed to the window where a huge eye was looking in.


End file.
